Hidden in Memory
by Crimson-Sword-Demon
Summary: Marisha holds the key to know to defeat voldemort, but doesn't know it. Lord Voldemort senses that she knows and has Lucsious Malfoy throw her behind the vial. But she returns, knowing all. But no one trusts her, except Draco, who's father killed her! R
1. Proluge

***PROLUGE**  
  
Marisha's voice:  
  
No one ever seems to get second chances. Life doesn't work that way. But for me there was an exception... a BIG exception. I got a second chance at life. Fate didn't want me to die, that's what I've been told. But if that's true then why was I killed in the first place? I will never know. What I do know is that if everything had stayed normal, and the dark lord had never found me, this might not have happened.  
  
October 31st  
  
"Happy birthday Marisha!" A girl with black hair and chestnut colored highlights was sitting at the head of a table while her friends and family sang happy birthday to her.  
  
"Here Rish!! Open my present first!" A boy with messy black hair and glasses said, sliding her a present. She unwrapped it and gasped.  
  
"OMIGOD! You got me..." Marisha didn't continue. She just held the black necklace with the little black/blue diamond mirror at the end. She put it on right away. The metal was so cold that she felt like she would freeze but it was some how a good feeling as well. "Thanks you so much Harry!" She gave Harry Potter a hug and kiss on the cheek, causing him to almost faint, and then continued opening the other presents.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry and Marisha had known each other for a while. When Marisha arrived at Hogwarts at the beginning of the year the guys only liked her because they thought she was hot and the girls despised her because she kept stealing their boyfriends. But Harry was different. He didn't judge her right away. That was why Marisha had gotten special permission from professor Dumbledore to let Harry and her come back to Wales to celebrate Marisha's 13 birthday.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Good night Marisha!" Annisa, Marisha's cousin said giving her a hug. "Don't stay up to late with Potter!" She said elbowing her cousin in the ribs.  
  
"Ow... You're so sick Nisa! We're just friends!" Marisha said said whacking Annisa in the head.  
  
"Later Cous!" Annisa laughed as she walked down the hall towards her room.  
  
"Au Revior!" Marisha laughed walking up to her room.  
  
"HEY! RISH!" She turned and saw Harry running over to her.  
  
"Hey..." She said smiling.  
  
"Listen... I just wanted to tell you to be really careful with that reappearance necklace."  
  
"Omigod! I know how to use those! And I also know that they only work once and I know that I need to use a special spell to get it to work!"  
  
"Okay, sorry! I was just worried about you. That's all! Good night." Harry said.  
  
"Night Harry!" Marisha said glaring at Harry. Everyone was always so worried about her and so protective that she felt crowded. Her parents almost didn't let her go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because they thought it was too dangerous! But then Dumbledore, the headmaster and Hogwarts, had talked her parents into letting her go. Sighing she opened the door to her room and lay down on her bed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The time was 11:30pm and Marisha was still up reading a reappearance necklaces. She had found that to start them you had to freeze your reflection in it and then say "reparare" and then throw it on the ground. When you said "acciderius" you would reappear at the spot where the necklace was. "Congelo!" Marisha said looking into the mirror. Her face was frozen in it, staring back up at her. "YES!" She was about to put the book down when she heard an expulsion and then many people screaming. She jumped out of bed and ran into the hallway. She heard something moving downstairs. She took went down the stair three at a time and gasped at what she saw. A man wearing black cloak was staring at her. She could only she his mouth, which was covered into a smirk. "So... You must be Marisha Tyler." The man said. "D... Dea... DEATH EATER!" Marisha screamed trying to run back upstairs. "Not so fast!" Marisha gasped when something was shoot at her and her legs stopped moving. "You didn't tell me your name!" The death eater said advancing towards Marisha. "You didn't tell me yours..." She said with a shaky voice. "Very well. I'm Luscious. Now... Are you Marisha?!" "Y... Yea... Yeah!" Marisha said. "Good..." Before Marisha could do anything she was being dragged out of her house and down the road. "I'm sorry that you won't be able to enjoy your birthday presents but Lord Voldemort wants you to never return." "Lord Voldemort...?" Marisha was scared. She had heard of the dark Lord Voldemort. Harry's parents were murdered by him. "What does he want with me?!" She screamed, wishing her legs would move. "He doesn't want anything to do with you! He wants you dead." Marisha's eyes widened. "We're going to the vial. No one ever returns once they are thrown behind there." Luscious said evilly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Marisha had blacked out from shock and when she a woke her legs were numb but she know that she would probably be able to walk later. And then she realized something. She was lying in a dark room. Towards the back was a black vial that seemed to be blowing in a none existent wind. "Well... Now we can get rid of you!" Luscious said grabbing her and pulling her towards the vail. Suddenly she had an idea. She pulled the necklace off her neck and threw it on the ground. "Reparare" she whispered when it landed on the ground. "Shut up!" Luscious ordered. What if it doesn't work? She thought when she was within two feet of the vial. I need to try it... Suddenly she looked up and saw the curtain of the vial in front of her. "Good-bye Marisha..." Luscious said cruelly. Marisha screamed as she was thrown into the vial. "Acciderius!" She screamed quietly. Nothing happened. "ACCIDERIUS!" She screamed but then she was plunged into darkness. She couldn't talk she couldn't see, but suddenly, millions of little images were running through her mind. They seemed to want to tell her something. Something she needed to know. She strained her brain but couldn't figure it out. Than she saw a snake and skull and everything came back. Her mind then went black except for a small voice in the back that kept on repeating "You are the one... Save them" and then she was gone for good... Or so she thought. 


	2. Back to Normal Sorta

CHAPTER 1 Back to Normal... Sorta  
  
Harry looked out the window of the common room and sighed. It was October 31st and though most of the students would be out partying and having a good time he just couldn't. One of his best friends had died this day. Sure, it had been three years ago and Harry was now 16 and should be learning to forget by now, but he couldn't. Marisha Tyler and just disappeared. No one knew anything until Albus Dumbledore had gone looking for her by "The Vial" and found her reappearance necklace that Harry had given her for her birthday. Ever since then everyone seemed so up tight. They were all protective of Harry, saying that now he was in danger! IT wasn't like Marisha was sent to protect him and now that she was gone all hope was lost!  
  
Harry chuckled. When he first met Marisha he thought she was an angel. But now she was dead, which proved she wasn't one. Angels couldn't die.  
  
"Harry?" Harry looked and saw Hermonie Granger, a girl with bushy brown hair walking over to him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing... I was just thinking about Marisha..."  
  
"Oh..." Hermonie sighed. "Well... Dumbledore has called everyone to the great hall. Apparently there's a new student!"  
  
"Wicked!" Harry said half heartedly, getting up from his chair by the chair he had been sitting in and walking out of the common room.  
  
* * * *  
  
The great hall was packed! It wasn't just because it was Halloween but everyone seemed really excited about this new student. Ron Weasly, Harry's best friend was already sitting at the Gryffindor table with his younger sister Ginny, who blushed a light pink when she saw Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron said scooting over to make room for Harry.  
  
Dumbledore lightly tapped the side of his glass, silencing the room. "Everyone! First I would like to say... Happy Halloween!" Cheers erupted from every table and glasses were raised up. Dumbledore silenced everyone again. "Second I would like to welcome a new student!" A girl wearing a black robe stood up slowly. She took off a black paper boy hat letting black hair that went down past her waist fall down. Chestnut highlights glittered in the candle light. Dark yet bright blue eyes sparkled and her lips were a naturally dark red. She had beautifully tan skin that would have been perfect, if it hadn't been for the deep cuts and scars that were barely visible. Everyone in the great hall started whispering about her.  
  
"She's a looker that one!" Lee Jordan whispered to the Weasly twins, Fred and George.  
  
"I think I've seen her somewhere..." Harry said staring at the girl.  
  
"With a face like that she's probably famous!" Fred laughed.  
  
"Yeah!' Ron agreed.  
  
"You guys shouldn't judge someone by their looks!" Hermonie said angrily.  
  
"Eh-hmm!" Prof. McGonagall said rather loudly.  
  
"As I was saying... This is Marisha Tyler... Our new student!" Harry gagged on his butter beer.  
  
"You okay?" Ginny asked looking up at Harry.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"She's already been sorted into her house so we can skip that. Please take a seat at the Gryffindor table!" Dumbledore motioned to Harry's table and the girl walked over. The guys practically fainted when she walked over. Her skirt was shorter then all the rest of the girls as well as her shirt and vest, which let her belly button show. "I would like all of you, regardless of what house you may be in, to make Marisha feel welcome. She has had a very hard trip."  
  
Marisha sat down at the back of the table, closest to the doors. She looked at her food but didn't touch it. Instead she took out a book called, Death: Unlock the Secrets of your Past, out and began to read.  
  
That can't be Marisha! Harry thought shacking his head. She's never skip dinner! Especially not on her birthday... Besides... Marisha is... He could bring himself to say dead.  
  
Suddenly he felt a light tap on his shoulder. "Huh?" He said turning to see the new girl standing behind him.  
  
"Harry Potter?" She asked looked him directly in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah..." Harry sighed. She'll probably start going crazy and say stuff like "OMIGOD! You're Harry Potter! I'vewantedtomeetyoufor-like-OMIGOD!"  
  
"I missed you..." She said. Harry gasped.  
  
"MARISHA!" He yelled leaping up from the table and facing the girl.  
  
"Hey ya!"  
  
"I'm so glad to see you I thought you were dead!" Harry gave her a hug and then looked her up and down. She looked beautiful. Her eyes sparkled in the candle light and he felt his heart give a jolt when she smiled. But something was different. Before she disappeared Marisha seemed so carefree and happy! Now it seemed that behind those beautiful blue eyes was a deadly secret.  
  
"Everyone thought I was dead..." Marisha said getting a far off look in her eyes. Suddenly she snapped back to reality. "It really doesn't matter... I'm going to bed. See ya!" She gave Harry a smile and walked off.  
  
Harry stared after her. She seemed like the normal Marisha he had known three years ago but something was different. She was different. Her eyes weren't the ones he remembered. "Marisha!" He called out suddenly. She turned and looked at him. "Happy birthday!"  
  
Marisha smiled back at him and continued walking.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco Malfoy walked around the shadowy corridors of Hogwarts. That new girl was so beautiful. Maybe he should get to know her better. But then again she was in Gryffindor and she seemed to be friends with Potter. Potter... Draco thought angrily. Such a little freak. Everyone thinks he's so great just because of a stupid cut on his head!  
  
"Excuse me!" Draco turned and saw the new girl looking at him. "Which way is it too the Gryffindor common room? I can't remember!" She had such a sweet voice. It was high but not too high and had a mysterious feel. Everything about her seemed mysterious.  
  
"I wouldn't know... I'm in Slytherin." He said glaring at her.  
  
"Oh... Well do you know the way to Dumbledore's office? I was told to go meet him!"  
  
"Yeah... Follow me." They walked in silence for a few moments till Marisha spook up.  
  
"I'm Marisha by the way. Marisha Tyler!"  
  
"I'm Draco..." He said surveying the girl. "Here you are... um... the password is- "  
  
"Lemon Drop!" Marisha said as if she had been there all her life. "Thanks!" She walked onto the moving staircase and let it carry her upwards.  
  
Draco was shocked. No one knew the password unless they were a prefect and this girl was definitely NOT a prefect! Once Marisha was out of view he got on the staircase and went upwards. He wanted to know as much about this girl as possible. 


End file.
